Generally, the number of mobile video service users has been rapidly increasing over time. Compressed videos typically have a variable bit rate (VBR), and video servers at edge-of-the-network normally are confronted with multiplexing a large number of VBR videos. This requires multiplexing of VBR videos at the server, which can present logistical challenges and problems with the efficient delivery of videos to individual mobile phones or other devices receiving the videos.